The Forgotten
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: This is like my version/twisted of Twilight series.


_**The forgotten**_

**The new life –Chapter 1- **

I arrived at Forks within a few hours, it was exhausting plane ride here, very boring and nothing to do in the plane but watch T.V. I was very rich, actually first trillionier of America and was getting richer by the second. The cloud above the sky covers the sun, making me feel uncomfortable how I am going to live through this. I don't buy much at all, not wanting people to believe that I love money and spends money all the time. I know the government, they love the rich to pay and buy a lot of stuff. Though I did have to get the Bugatti Veyvon it's new and very expensive but was worth it. I got into the car, grabbing my keys that have a disco ball attach to it. I turn the ignition on, the engine roaring into life before turning into a faint humming sounds or cat's purring sound. I know how it's like to be very poor to the brink of losing everything. I pulled away and sped off into the road, going about 60 mph ways over the speed limit of 20 mph. I was watching the roads in focus not wanting to run anyone over. The breaks command barely touching the brake button, slowing the vehicle down greatly. I pull up into the drive way of my father's house, it's was larger then any other house in Forks since I begged my dad to let me destroy the old one and build a miniature mansion. I turned the engine off, silence the broke through the car before getting out without any hesitation, grabbing my stuff that I packed. I head up the stairs that leads up to the door. I open the door only to have my father hug me tightly. "Savuri! I am so happy to see you! I am glad that you decide to live in Forks with me." My father, Vryon said with excitement in his voice. I gave a single hug back, before escaping from him. "Same here dad. Going to my room, unpack stuff." I muttered quickly before making up the tiled floored stair case. I soon reach my room, the largest one out of all the rooms. Opening the door, to reveal brightly colored pale beige color design with different hues of brown and reddish brown.

I see what I wanted in the room. An antique table with antique chairs, an antique bed with curtains hanging around it that was a lavender pale color. I fell in love with the closet; it was so wide with many hangers ready to hang up my many clothes that I brought very cheap since I am not into expensive stuff. I start to hang up all my pale color shirts and pants, all of them consist of beige or lavender color since I am very much into those colors. After I got all my clothes into the closer and organized, I took out my flash drive that's filled with thousands of song. I turn the computer on, which is connected to T.V. I turn the Television on going to right setting. I plugged in my flash drive and then goes to press play all. I quickly goes over to my bed and jump through the curtains and onto the bed with a soft thud. So comfortable to lay on, pillow soft to sleep on. Then the music starts to play, playing 'High School Never Ends.' It was a good music since it tells the facts about the society, real world is like one big high school. I fell asleep on the bed soon not realizing I was very exhausted by the ride on the plane and here.

I woke up few hours later, middle of the night. I pressed my index and thumb over the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the following headache. I got out of the bed, running my hands through my hair to straighten it out a little. I got out of the bed tiredly, wobbling over to turn the computer off. I stared at the screen my vision blurry since I am half asleep. I manage to turn the computer off and the television. I wobble over back to bed, silence now filling the room, music drawn silent to no more. I buried my face into the pillow before sighing to myself then drifting off to sleep.

I didn't wake up till next morning, realizing I have school today on the first day. I pressed my hand over my face, my hair fuzzy and messy. I got up, to head off to take a quick shower in the master bedroom. The bathroom was quite large, bigger than most people expect. I took a very quick shower not wanting to late for school. It was middle of the school semester but didn't want to join right at the beginning. I put some clean clothes on, before grabbing my school bag and rushes down the wide hallway and down the stairs. I make a quick butter toasted bread eating into a rush. I check the time to see it was 7:48 am; ugh I am going to be late. Rushing out the door, and into my Bugatti Veyvon, it wasn't even released to American yet; she just got lucky and had good persuasion. I turned the ignition hearing the recognizable sound of purring sound of the engine. I pushed in CD, before putting the music volume up high that the beats pierce through my chest and could possibly be felt outside the car or heard.

I drive my way towards school; feels like I was flying in this car, every bump couldn't be felt. My mother has control of a weapon company and made brand new technology the world yet to expect. I shook my head focusing on the task at hand; I slow down about 5 mph, looking for a spot. I parked into an empty one all the way of the end of the lot. Few people looked at my car, stunned that they see an expensive sports car. I looked at the time, 7:50, exact time that I wanted to be here on time. I glance out the window seeing people were staring at me and the car. I turned engine off, the sound of music turns to eerie silence that filled up the car. I got out of the car quickly unsure what to do. I murmured something in my between my lips. I let out a sigh, leaning my head up and head towards the school, my eyes focused forward and not around me. I finally got inside the school.

I look around studying the complex design of this school, windows all around the lunch room, except for where you get the lunch. Students were already inside making their way to class. I let out a sigh before heading off into one of the hallways heading towards the office. My hair was a little long but not that long, just slightly below the shoulder. My hair was black with faint browns in it though barely seeable since only the sun makes it look brown-black color. I entered the office and head to the attendance lady who is tapping on the keyboard of the computer. "Excuse me; I came here for my schedule?" I asked in a monotone voice. The attendance lady nodded and handed me a piece of paper of my classes and where to go. I nodded with a timid smile before I walk back into the lunch room only to take another hallway hurrying a little to get to class. I found English class, entering the room to look around for a spot. I find a spot next to a girl who has blonde hair with hazel brown eyes. I walk over placing my stuff next to desk and sat down in the empty seat. "Hello." I said timidly towards the blonde female. She turns to her and smiles back. "Hey there, I am Jessi. You may be?" She asks in a high pitch cheerful tone. I flinched slightly but barely. "I am Savuri, pleasure to meet you." I murmured. The class bell rung, as the teacher stepped into class right on time. I went quiet as everyone else did.

I took out my notes, my hand fumbling to try to catch my pencil that I almost dropped. I let out an embarrassed sigh through my mouth not wanting to others to look at me. I start to write down into the paper about the Italian city history, since Romeo and Juliet were from Italy and must know the history. I didn't find it very important, more boring than interesting. My murky grey eyes lift up staring across the room wondering by myself. Then I heard someone psting beside me. I turn my head to face the female name, Jessi. "What..?" I mumbledly whispered out, not wanting to get in trouble. "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends in the lunch room today?" She asked in same whispered tone. I nodded my head, agreeing, I needed some friends in this darn school that I am trapped in for rest of my life practically. I am a sophomore, two years of torture till I graduate. Though I was actually the oldest of sophomore here, age 17. I leaned my head forward staring down at my paper to re-read what I wrote down. Exact everything what the teacher said. After a long hour of doing notes and doing some small class activity the bell had rung finally. I felt an awfully long hour. I gather my stuff together, before walking out the class before Jessi tugged my arm leading me gently to the table. I followed obediently. Once Jessi and I got to the table, we both sat down in the same time. I let out a sigh looking around curiously, before seeing more students sit down at this table.

I smiled timidly and waved lightly towards the other that sat down. I wasn't the type to talk in the crowd, I was more used to be home tutored. I glance over to see few empty tables, only two or three, somehow my eyes drawn to one empty table closest to the door and window. I shrug my shoulders and focus on trying to listen to my new friends gossiping and talk about random stuff that real unimportant. I didn't want to eat anything my appetite went down the drain all the sudden. I suddenly snap out of half-day dream hearing Jessi calling my name. "Savuri! Want to go Seattle and shop this Saturday?" She asked with a wide grin over her face. I smiled back timidly. "Sure." I manage to say out. She then squeaks with joy hugging my arm with one tight squeeze before letting me free from her hugging grip. I let out a silent sigh, before hearing the lunch bell go off. That was too fast for me to remember when lunch had started. I gathered my belongings and head towards Biology class, fun place to go on the first day of school…. Not.

I entered the class room slowly, my eyes drifting around the room for a moment looking for a spot to sit. I saw an open spot near the outer part of the table, seeing a man stare at the ground seeming to avoid eye contact with me. I gave my paper to the teacher before making my way over. I still notice the male sitting closest to the window still looking away and had now leaned away. I sat down my expression looks slightly confused. I place my books and such onto the table close to the edge so I had enough room to work on for notes or projects of those sorts. I glance towards the male again, curious of why he's looking away but feel bad like I the one that making him lean away like I smells very bad. I looked away quickly, biting the corner of my lips. I sniff my hair, smells like lavender blossoms to me. I flinched when the bell rung all the sudden, causing my heart to speed up a little before goes back to normal. The teacher was kind of late getting to class he was carrying boxes of stuff, which I wonder what the teacher is going to do. Maybe some they are books or projects materials. I let out a sigh, resting my hand over the table with a soft groan. I looked up in the corner of my eyes, staring at the tense male sitting on the edge of the seat, leaning away from me. Why? Why is he doing that? Did I do something wrong? I made a confused frustrated expression. I stuttered again when a book was handed to me, I take the book and place it under my arms. I shove the second book in front of the male spot.

I turned my head away, resting my chin on my book that has over hundreds of pages. I groaned softly to myself, my chin getting numb from pressing on the book the entire time, the blood has a hard time to get to the chin. I raised my head up, before starting to write quick notes that were on the black board. My eyebrow furrows down, my lips pressed together in a flat line concentrating on the notes and listening to the teacher blabber about plant cells and how they are multiplying. I brush my dark hair over my ears lightly, leaving partial of my bang covering both of my eyes at the side. An hour had passed when the bell just rung through the halls and into the classroom. I blinked, looking at my notes which had small hand writing, everything what the teacher had said and wrote on the blackboard. I glance to see the male already gone, damn that was fast, and did he hurry to get away from me? If so, for what reason why? I let out a sigh, may never know if it's true or not. I gather my stuff together quickly, before heading out the class heading towards gym; ugh I hated gym badly, always somehow tripping over myself at times, even on a _flat _surface. Though I am somewhat good at sport, basketball and soccer are far my best skills in, took the champion ship back home in California.

I should go to a damn private school then a public school, proper lady like me shouldn't be here. But I agreed with his father to go to public school to stay in Forks. I went into the girls locker room, changing into my gym clothes and slips into my gym shoes. I quickly got into the gym, listening to the teacher call out names to see who's here and who's not. We quickly got into the game; volleyball the most horrible sport I play in, gym teacher picked this game activity over all the others. What's strange, I am from a very rich family, though honestly that I was adopted because my biological parents were killed when I was very young. The parents that took care of me were like parents to me, not knowing I was adopted. I know I had feeling because I barely look like them when I look at myself in the mirror. I got murky grey eyes, while my mom and dad have brown/hazel eyes. My hair was long but fuzzy around the edges.

I look around the gym uneasily; my eyes watchful waiting for something to happen, the teacher took attendance and then explain to the game, volleyball ugh hate it sometimes. I hurry to my position, watching the ball flying over the net; my eyes went wide when it went towards me. I raised my hand and smack it, only to my teammates head on accident. "OH! Sorry... Uh! Sorry!" I said with a frown over my face, drawing back a little. The person turns around and glares at me only to notice I am new to this school. "Oh, its fine happens sometimes." He said with a warm smile on his face. I smiled timidly in return back fuming slightly trying to get over myself. "I am Savuri, pleasure to meet you. You may be…?" I said having a question in my tone. My murky grey eyes watch him carefully trying to figure out what he's thinking. "I am Alvren, pleasure to meet you too." He said in a kind voice. I nodded my head once before watching him get hit in the head with volleyball; I tried to press myself from laughing but couldn't help. "Let's focus back on the game." I said with a chuckle. He nods agreeing with me, before focusing on the game, every now and then I hit the ball wrong and hit someone in the head only to plea for forgiveness. Soon the game was over, panting softly. I went off to the locker rooms, changing my clothes quickly, sighing softly to myself. School was finally over, exhausted on the day's work. I work my way towards my expensive sports car that managed not to be stolen yet. I climb inside the driver side and start the engine, the engine wasn't loud at all, but sounds more like a purr. I pulled out of the drive way and speed off into the street in blurring speed, no one really watch me take off in high speeds, I just endure and loved the thrill of going very fast. I reached home rather quick, parking in my car into the drive way. I sighed and sat back against the seat waiting in here for since my father wasn't here yet. I stared at the dash board for a few long seconds, then getting out of the car slowly and head off into the house, which very much empty without Vryon around, I look around the quite lobby before making my way to the kitchen. I licked the corner of his lips, grabbing onto the handle of the fridge and pulls it open, cool air rushing at me.

I grabbed some left over pizza and place some on the plate, toss it into the microwave and let cook for 45 seconds. Once I hear the buzzing sound, I took out the pizza and casually eat it slowly, my eyes staring across the room wondering what to do the rest of the evening by myself. I finished up my pizza and washed my dirty dish placing it back into original place. I stood up and head off up the stairs, my leg felt heavy, and my head drowning with tiredness. I enter my room, heading towards my bed and lay down with a yawn through my parted lips. I looked towards the window, dark time already. I close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up on the forest floor, I groan softly, getting up slowly to my feet looking around with a confused expression. Sounds of growling made me jump and turn myself around to watch a brown chestnut colored wolf growling at someone in the dark shadows. I whimpered out uselessly, not sure what to do, just standing there in fear. The wolf leans towards me, like it was warning me of something. I stared into the woods, watching pale figure in the shadows, handing reaching out in the light, glistening like diamonds, dark chuckle coming from the pale figures clenched teeth. "Come…" The voice beckoned me to come.

Next thing I remember waking up in my room from the nightmare, sweat clinging to my forehead breathing heavily for a few seconds before calming myself down. I look around the room quietly; no one was in my room, no trees, no wolves, no nothing of my dream. I looked towards the window, still middle of the night. I turn over on my bed, pulling the blanket further closer to my shoulder. Slowly I drift back into a slumber, though rest of the night was dreamless.

I woke up the next morning, the sun just starting to peek out though hard to notice with all the tree's and clouds in the sky. I quickly got out of bed, getting ready for school, hoping to see that male again in school that seems to have an issue with me. Which gets me slightly furious though forces myself to calm down letting out a soft sigh through my lips. I slowly make my way to the bathroom, grabbing towel along the way before turning the shower on hot, enjoying the heat very much. I climb inside the shower, the water pouring down my exposed body letting out a soft sigh. I got out of the shower, wrapping towel around myself, drying myself up quickly, hurry to get ready for school. Fixing my hair real quick and grab my backpack and hurried outside going towards his sports car. Getting inside the sport car, placing my backpack onto the passenger side before backing up and drive off towards school in high speeds. I stare at the road, trying to make my way there without crashing into anything. I started to slow down, heading into parking lot. I head over to the usual parking spot I go to, and then turned off of the ignition listening to the new silence that took the purring sound place.

I stare out my window, seeing the Volvo is not here, maybe he's late to school or something. I reach my hand towards my bag, grabbing it then getting out of the car shutting the door behind me quietly. Hoping that Edward would be here today so I could ask what's his problem was in biology and why he look like he's ready to freak out or get away from smelling awkwardly which I smell perfectly fine, take showers daily. I make my way to class, not paying attention to other around me, letting out a soft sigh through my teeth calming myself down. Stepping into the school grounds, making my way through other students heading towards my first English class, feeling I am rushing to get to class not sure how long till the bells rings. I entered the classroom going usual routine of sitting in my seat, sitting down placing my bag onto the ground staring at the clock 3 minutes till the clock rings. I was oddly tense this morning wanting the bell to ring. Jessi, who sits next to me, looked at me with a confused expression. "Savuri, are you ok? She asked in a monotone voice, I turned my head and nodded. "I am fine, sorry." I said trying to force a reassuring smile on my face. Jessi didn't look convinced but nods her head at me. The bell soon rings, getting up to my feet leaving the room quickly though luckily I was almost the first one out of the Class. I head towards the lunch room, Jessi who's trying to catch up with me. "Wait! Slow down Savuri!" She said panting softly behind me; I slow down blinking in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." I said in apologetic tone, biting my lower lip quietly. She was bemused towards Savuri. "What's the rush? Are you meeting someone?" She asked in a curious tone. I force myself to smile towards her. "No. I am perfectly fine; no I am not meeting anyone sorry. Just little excited today oddly." I explained. She gives me an unconvinced look on her face but sighs. "If you say so." She said before walking towards the table. I hurried along, sitting next to her.

I look over my shoulder towards the Cullen table, seeing only four of them, the one I wanted speak was not here, he, Edward was not here. I gritted my teeth together slightly sighing to myself disappointedly. I threw myself into the subject that my friends are talking about, mostly not paying attention to some of the details. I was hoping he maybe skipped lunch and waited to get first to class? I wasn't exactly sure but this odd anxious feeling was quite bothersome to me. I looked up seeing the bell started to ring. I waved to my friend's goodbye before hurrying to Biology class, chewing on the bottom of my lip nervously. I made to biology, my eyes naturally drifting to my spot, seeing the table was empty, letting out a disappointed sigh, feeling this day was the worse and rather anxious. I sat down at my seat, peeking through my window not seeing the silver Volvo here. Did he went camping or? Ran away? Was it my fault that I made him feels frustrated or angry for just being here and existing? I exhale lightly through my lips, not sure how long I was holding my breath though felt like forever.

I somehow made it through the day, but the anxiety was more intense, why was this emotion acting up? Did I have unforced feelings towards him? I shook my head refusing to agree to my own mind. I got into my car and slam the door shut with a grunt between my clenched teeth. Making my way through the street, still the best sensation like floating like the wheels never touched the ground. Making it home, I felt a bit of relief knowing I am safe and the day is going rather quickly, hoping that male, Edward would show up tomorrow in school. Then I cringed remembering it would be Saturday tomorrow, going shopping with Jessi at least I can get out of the house and do something. I got out of the car, making my way towards the door letting out a soft yawn through my lips; feeling oddly tired now, just very tired all the sudden.

I stretched out my arms above me, laying my back against the couch, staring at the television blankly. I lay down on my side on the couch, slowly closing my eyes drifting lightly but trying to fight back against slumber. I soon fell asleep unable to fight it no longer, feeling I was underwater being dragged down listening to the voice screaming around me. I was confused; I tried to open my eyes in the water, light hovering on the surface leaking down towards me. I looked at a white body silhouette screaming and trying to reach towards me. I tried to reach my hands towards the white figure, and then saw a brown figure leaps at the white figure, I wanted to scream to tell the figure to move out of the way. I woke up screaming in my room, panting heavily trying to figure out what happened. "Just a dream, ignore it, just a dream." I repeated to myself. Looking around my room, narrowing my eyes lightly trying to figure how I got to my room, did my father picked me up and place me in my bed? I wasn't sure though I felt to need to rush through things. I climbed out of bed, stumbling and tripping over myself along the way. I grabbed random clean clothes from the closet, before rushing towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower, putting some light strawberry-kiwi perfume. I changed into my clothes quickly, not caring if they match or not, ironically it did match. I jumped when I heard a horn outside, my heart racing a little bit. I have some money and everything with me all set to go.

I race out the house, not sure how I am not tripping over myself yet. Jessi peeks through passenger side window, before grin grew over her lips. I finally reached the car, before getting inside, closing the door beside me. "Sorry, overslept a little, glad that I could make it." I said with a friendly grin on my face. I was very rich so worry about money problem wasn't much of an issue for me. I buckled in, smiling at Jessi. "I just got here; I accidently hit the car horn, so you're pretty early." She laughs in humor. I flushed with embarrassment but chuckled in return.

We headed towards Seattle, we both remained quiet most part of the ride, and we went to short stop to pick up another friend, Angela of course. I smiled and greeted her with friendliness. Then we went quiet off to Seattle with no stops along the way. Entering the large city, smaller then where I used to live but bigger than Forks. We stopped by the dressing shop, grinning at the idea of new clothes, but not good idea since Seattle probably doesn't have many clothes in the first place or anything very good or expensive.

I and my two friends got out of the car skipping towards the store joyfully. I was happy that my new friends were having fun. I never liked wearing dresses, felt so uncomfortable in them. I wasn't going to the prom, it wasn't worth it, and a rich girl that doesn't intend party, ironic isn't it? I thought with a small chuckle to myself.

I watched my friends pick out different colors of dresses of many colors and fabric. His friend, Angel was stepping out from behind the changing room door wearing a light blue dress that seems to wrap around her curvy body. "Ohh you look good in it." I complimented. She sighs and shook her head. "I look fat in it." She spoke with a frown. I shook my head in disagreement. "It fits you perfectly. Blue brings out your blue eyes." I said with a grin. She thought for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror. "Your right, it does. Thanks." She said with a grin.

I smiled, watching Jessi try out many dresses, though could only pick one of the dresses. I could tell she liked all the dresses and probably wanted them all. "How about the purple one, it fits you the most." I suggested with a light shrug and small grin. Jessi looks to me and thought. "Hmm… I guess it does." He said thoughtfully before taking the purple one, placing all the other colors back on the racks and shelves.

I thought to myself, glancing out the window noticing the silver Volvo but it's probably coincidence, probably shopping somewhere nearby. I got to my feet. "You guys going to shop more around the clothes shop?" I asked they nodded with a confused expression. "I'll be looking at a book store." I said with a smile. They nodded before I left the dress shop.

MORE WILL BE UPDATED LATER! Preview!

7 Page


End file.
